London
by Larka's Blessing
Summary: Based on Blake Shelton's song Austin. No magic, H/D slash, sonfic. Harry and Draco are together until the day that Harry suddenly leaves. A year later, what happens when Harry calls Draco up?


Ok, so I was listening to Austin by Blake Shelton the other day, and of course, I related it to Harry Potter. I wasn't sure if I was going to do a H/D or a H/G, but the last time I did a H/G breakup story I was burnt to a crisp by flames; people saying that it is stupid that Harry and Ginny broke up, and that it would never happen. That's the point of an AU story, right? Now, before I get all fired up about this, the point is, I decided to do H/D, but for the first time, there's no magic in my story.

There will be no lyrics in this story because I don't own them, and because the song would become confusing with all the 'he's. However, I highly recommend you listen to the song while reading this, cause I know I will be.

In the song, I "changed" the word 'Austin' to 'London.'

Oh, I also don't own the Harry Potter world.

It crossed my mind to call Draco today. I don't know why, but after a year, I want to know how he's doing. I left a year ago, very suddenly. He grew distant suddenly, and I couldn't take it. I would kiss him, but he wouldn't respond anymore.

So, I left our home in Surrey, and went to London. I found a nice apartment, and I've moved on.

So for the first time in a year, my ex-lover crossed my mind. I picked up the phone and called my old number. I wondered what I was going to say to him. I heard three rings, and then an answering machine answered the call.

"_If you're calling 'bout the car I sold it, if this is Tuesday night, I'm bowling. If you've got something to sell, you're wasting your time, I'm not buying. If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do, and P.S. if this is London, I still love you."_

The telephone fell out of my hand and crashed against the counter. He waited for me? He still loves me? I thought he had forgotten about me? Everything I had decided about Draco was wrong. How could he have held on to hope that long? I had to think about this.

Three days later, I decided to call him again. I needed to know he still hadn't given up. I called and heard three rings, and again, the answering machine picked up.

"_If it's Friday night, I'm at the ballgame, and first thing Saturday, if it don't rain, I'm headed out to the lake, and I'll be gone all weekend long, but I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon, and P.S. if this is London, I still love you."_

This time, I left my number, but I couldn't say anything else around my tears. That weekend never ended for me. Finally, on Sunday evening, I sat down by the phone and waited. When the phone rang, I recognized the number and picked it up, "If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours; I should have listened to it a little more then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong, and by the way boy, this is no machine you're talking to, can't you tell? This is London, and I still love you. I still love you, Draco."

There was silence on the other end. I let him think. "Harry?"

"It's me, Draco. I'm so sorry. I should have never left you!"

"Why did you?"

I paused and thought for a bit. "I'm not having this conversation over the phone. I'll be back home in two hours. I need to see you. Please?"

"Alright, you have two hours. I want to know everything."

"Thank you. I love you, Draco."

"I wish I could say the same."

My heart froze as I heard the phone click. He had given up. Even if he had, I still owed him an explanation. I wiped away my tears and threw everything I needed into a suitcase. Within a half an hour, I was on my way to Draco again. I should have been excited, but I couldn't be. He hated me. I couldn't understand. Why had he told everyone for a _year _that he still loved me, only to tell me that he didn't? Maybe he owed me an explanation as well, but I owed him more. I would demand nothing of him.

My plane landed and I walked to the lady at the counter. "Can I get a cab to Surrey?"

"Sure. There's one outside that can take you."

"Thank you." As I walked away, I heard the lady tell the cab driver not to let anyone in but me, giving the man my description.

I got into the cab and told the man my destination. I sat back and imagined what I was going to tell Draco. I forced my mind to go back to the days before I left. I would just tell him what I had felt those days. I spent the rest of the ride imaging his various reactions.

"Mister? Sir? Excuse me, sir. We're here."

The driver snapped me back to reality. "Oh, thank you." I paid the man and he grunted and drove off. I took a deep breath and walked to the place I had once been happy. I rang the doorbell and stepped back. Draco opened the door and beckoned me in. I followed him in and sat on the couch we had received from the Weasley's for our house, well now it was Draco's house.

"Why?"

All the pain Draco had felt was expressed in that one statement, though his face was completely blank. I understood. He said that on the machine to get me to come back. He just needed closure. "I loved you so much,"

"Don't give me that, Harry. You never loved me."

My gaze dropped to the floor. "Just listen, please. I did love you, but in the couple months before I left, you had become so distant with me. I would kiss you, and you wouldn't respond to me. If you did, it was hardly. It hurt, so one day I decided that I had had enough. I left. There, now you have my reason. I'll leave now."

I looked at Draco. He didn't add anything, so I stood and left. I turned back to get a look at him one more time. "I really did love you, you know. I don't know why you feel betrayed." I opened the door and walked out.

"Harry! Wait!" I spun around at his call.

"What? Draco, I'm tired and I don't want to hurt anymore than possible. Please let me leave."

"If you want to leave again, don't let me stop you, but,"

"Thank you." I turned and started walking to my stuff the driver had dumped on the ground.

"But I want to love you too."

I spun around again. "What?"

"Please come inside again. I don't want this to be public."

I looked at him warily, but he seemed sincere. I nodded and walked back into our-his home.

"Harry, I am sorry that I was so distant with you. I was distracted and nervous."

I resisted rolling my eyes. I had heard that excuse so many times. Every other person I dated always said that, but never had a reason behind it. They could never answer my next question. "Why?"

Draco hung his head. That's what I thought. He didn't have a reason. I scoffed and turned around, preparing to leave again when I heard his small mumble. "My father threatened me. He said that if I didn't hurt you and break up with you, he would kill me. I should have told you right away, but I didn't want you to break up with me and leave me for my own safety. I should have known. I am so sorry."

The ice around my heart melted and my voice softened. "Then I guess I can't be with you."

"I killed my father two weeks after you left."

"What?"

Draco hung his head again, thinking that I was mad at him for killing someone. "I thought that you were dead at first, and then when I saw the headlines stating that the great Harry Potter had moved to London, I figured out that you left. I should have known when all your stuff was missing, but it didn't occur to me. Once I figured that you had left, I went after him, blaming him for you leaving me. I killed him in my anger, and I have been tainted ever since. I understand if you don't want to be with me again. I wouldn't if you had betrayed me like I you, but please, please don't," he fell to the floor. "please don't hate me anymore." The boy that had once been the Slytherin Ice Prince had somehow turned into the man before me, silent tears wracking his body, begging at my feet that I don't hate him anymore.

I knelt down before him. "Draco, look at me." His tearstained cheeks were suddenly level with mine, and his tear-filled stormy blue eyes were looking into my own. I kissed him softly. "I never hated you, ever. When I left, I thought I had forgotten you, and I thought that you were happy and had moved on, so I did too. Then I heard your message, and it changed what I thought. I am so sorry that I left you."

"I'm sorry that you felt betrayed. How can I make it up to you?"

"Love me."

"I never stopped."

I kissed him again, but this time, the kiss was desperate. We needed each other, and we were finally back together. I never missed him so much as I did in that moment. We wasted a year of our lives together because of a misunderstanding. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I wasted a year of our lives because I assumed things."

"I understand, Harry, and I forgive you. Will you forgive me?"

"I already have." We kissed softly again. I loved the soft texture of his lips as they rubbed against mine. He licked my bottom lip, and I moaned. He took advantage of my open mouth and our tongues met, reuniting after so long.

He broke away, and I whined at the lost of contact. He grabbed my hand, and I smiled slightly. "I love you, Harry."

I have never smiled as bright as I did in that moment. "I love you too, Draco. And don't you ever forget it." We smiled and kissed again, loving being in each other's presence once more.


End file.
